La Morte
by ahappygoat
Summary: Gilbert was a vampire wishing for death until he made the unlikely friendship of the hunter who was assigned to kill him, Feliciano. (Pruita)
1. Chapter 1

Yes a new fic for one of my favorite Hetalia pairing! This is a multi-fic that I've been planning for months, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

This is an AU where vampires exist, set in a world that is kind of like medieval times with small villages and non-modern technology, but there will be a few obvious differences between actual medieval time way of life and this story's world.

Also, vampires can and do eat human food, but it won't sustain them for long and it gives them no real nutrients. It's kind of like candy is to us for them. Human food tastes great, but it serves no real nutrient value, and they can't live off it.

DISCLAIMER: (insert clever way of saying I don't own Hetalia)

Without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

La Morte is a famed vampire killing clan known throughout the lands for their near unbeatable skills. Around for hundreds of years, it is rare for a vampire to be found out by them and last for more than a week before assigned to a hunter and promptly killed. No mercy should be shows to the vampires; they are seen as killers, damned by the devil himself.

But of course, just as in most situations, there are always exceptions.

* * *

The forest was silent, a thick blanket of snow covering the ground. The moon was high up in the sky providing light to those who dared stay out till this hour.

Gilbert sat on the ground, toying with the ends of his cloak as he waited for the Italian to make his move. Most vampires would be fleeing at the realization of a hunter, especially one of such high training standing so close to Gilbert knew this one wouldn't hurt him. He never did.

After a few minutes of silence, he was getting tired of waiting. Just as he was about to turn around, a bottle filled with thick crimson fluid rolled next to him. As always, he plucked it up and immediately stuffed it into his pocket not wanting to consume it in front of the ever so generous "donor". Once he stored it he flopped onto his back in the snow with a wide smile on his face, "Join me Feli! You know you're always welcomed!" he called into the emptiness of the winter stricken forest.

It was then a figure draped in white robes emerged from behind a tree, looking bubbly as ever as he made his way to Gilbert. "Hi Gilbert!" he greeted happily, plopping down on the floor by him when he finally got to him, "I don't think I'd be able to see you in this snow if it weren't for you clothing" he laughed, reaching out to tug on the dark cloak that draped the Albino vampire.

"I get it I get it, I'm pale! But come on, you can't tell me you wouldn't be able to notice my amazing eyes in the harshest of snow storm?" he asked, fluttering his eyes playfully at Feliciano.

Feliciano cocked his head, staring at Gilbert with eyes squinted and brows furrowed slightly. "Amazing? They're scary!" he exclaimed, mouth twitching as he fought hard not to laugh and reveal that he was joking.

Gilbert feigned distress, shutting his eyes and exaggeratedly covering his eyes with his forearm, "Oh how you wound me, cruel hunter! You may not have driven that stake into my cold heart, but you have wounded my feelings!" an over-exaggerated frown on his lips as he slowly swayed his head from side to side on the snow, leaving a soft imprint on the ground at both sides of his head.

Feliciano giggled at his theatrics before grasping his arm, pulling them away from his eyes. He leaned over him, staring into those ruby eyes closely, "I think you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." He said with a small smile forming on his lips.

Gilbert's eyes widened at his sudden closeness, and he quickly turned his head in a poor attempt to hide away his blush. "Y-Yeah I already knew that..'" he mumbled quickly.

They stayed like this for a few moments before Gilbert suddenly felt an extreme cold in his shirt. He yelped shrilly before pushing himself off the ground, Feliciano immediately moving out of the way to avoid being pushed down. He immediately stuffed his hand up his shirt, desperately searching for the source of the stinging cold.

He grasped onto a hard cold ball, and he yanked it out. He was surprised when he looked at his glove clad hands to find the broken up remnants of a snow ball. He stared at it in confusion until he suddenly heard giggling from behind.

His eyes closed to thin slits as he slowly turned around, staring at Feliciano who was now doubled over, covering his mouth to muffle the laughter (and failing).

"Feliciano." Gilbert started as he began walking towards him slowly.

The red faced hunter looked up at him, eyes watering slightly from the force of trying to contain his laughter, "Y-yes Gilbert?" he managed once he calmed himself down slightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gilbert stopped a few feet away from him.

"Nooothing" Feliciano sang, looking up at Gilbert with large innocent eyes and a large bright smile.

"Oh I don't think that was nothing, Feli" Gilbert said, a grin stretching on his lips, "I think…" he bent down slightly, "you may have been trying… TO START A WAR!" he exclaimed, quickly grasping a handful of snow before pouncing on top an unsuspecting Feliciano.

"GILBERT NOOOOOOO!" Feliciano shrieked, thrashing about under him as he attempted to free himself from Gilbert who held him down easily with one arm, his other waving around the snowball tauntingly.

"GILBERT YEEEEEEEEES!" he shouted, suddenly letting out a battle cry that oddly sounded like a more animalistic way of saying "wurst" before pulling down the collar of Feliciano's robe and shoving the snowball in.

Feliciano shrieked at the sudden cold burn invading his once very cozy and warm clothes, "Gilbert! No more no more! I'm dyiiiing" he tried to reason. Gilbert only laughed, pinning his arm at the top of his head to prevent his thrashing to move the snow away from his chest.

"Come on, you're trained to killed scary blood suckers! You can take a little snow, can't you Feli?" he teased.

"I-I-I'm killing you w-when you let me go!" he stuttered out as he tried to control his shivering now that most of the snow had melted, soaking into his clothes and leaving him freezing. "Never letting t-take another drop of my blood again!"

Gilbert laughed, leaning in close to the point that their noses nearly touched, "Then I guess I have to hold onto you forever."

Feliciano struggled for a few more moments before completely relaxing under the vampire's grip. He closed his eyes, a small blush on his cheeks Gilbert (wrongly) assumed was from struggling. "Then I resign to my fate with dignity." Feliciano announced.

Gilbert's eyes widened, it should be criminal to look so cute when he knew the little hunter had the ability to tear him apart! But he couldn't help but think so as he continued to stare at his face, feeling himself getting drawn closer, his body reacting without thought as he leaned down lower into the unsuspecting hunter.

It was during this that his grip had softened without thought, which was exactly what Feliciano had been waiting for.

In a flash, he opened his eyes and a cocky grin spread on his lips as he quickly flipped them over, taking a seat on Gilbert's stomach.

"It seems the almighty hunter has defeated the blood sucker, as it should be!" he announced, letting go of the vampires wrists to raise his hands in celebration. "Never let your guard down, vampire, I wouldn't want to have to swoop in to the rescue if another not-so-friendly hunter got their hands on you." He said, smiling down at Gilbert who still had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

It took a few moments for Gil to come to his senses before he burst out laughing, "Right you are" he agreed. 'Shit that was close' he thought to himself, mentally berating himself for what he almost did. Feliciano was a really friendly guy, chances are he didn't realize how unusual it was to be so touchy feely with someone else. And if the way he flirted with different women in every town he followed Gilbert to said anything, he definitely didn't swing that way…

Not that he was sad or anything.

Nope.

Feliciano seemed to notice his sudden distraction. He leaned down slightly and stretched out an arm to prod his cheeks softly. "Gilbert, what are you thinking about?" he asked, head cocked in curiosity.

Gilbert suddenly looked at him seriously, a small frown on his lips. "Why didn't you kill me?" he finally asked after a few moments of complete silence passed between them.

Feliciano seemed caught off guard by the sudden question. He pouted his lips slightly, looking up at the sky in thought after he failed to reply for a minute.

"You don't have to answ-"

"We all need friends." Feliciano suddenly said.

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly, staring at Feliciano closely. He now had a small smile on his lips and finally looked back down at Gilbert again. His eyes were visibly watering, just slightly, which was more than Gilbert could have asked for to see his sincerity. He didn't see Gilbert as a monster…

Hunter's were taught to never have emotions for "beasts", how they were nothing but empty shells of the humans they once were. It was better to end them at once.

But Feliciano… Gilbert smiled once again finally, reaching his arms out to grasp Feliciano and bring him down onto his chest for a bone crushing hug and buried his face in his hair, nuzzling it happily. "Feeeliiii, you're too cute!" he cooed joyfully.

Feliciano laughed into his chest at the other's precious affection, "You're going to suffocate me!" he giggled, turning his head to the side to catch his breath and resting his cheek against Gilbert.

"I can't help it! You're just too cute!" Gilbert said, refusing to let go.

Yes, it didn't matter if Feliciano might not have seen him as more than a friend. It was alright if his feelings weren't shared as far as he knew. Feliciano saw him as an equal, he cared for him, played with him, followed him everywhere he went under the excuse that he was keeping an eye on him. And that was more than enough to keep him happy for now.

Feliciano was glad the vampire was refusing to let him go, it meant the other wouldn't see the blooming blush on his cheeks. Feliciano really didn't know what he felt for now, the butterflies in his stomach and the craving to be held in strong arms was pretty foreign to him. He just knew that he was always at his happiest when in the arms of _his_ vampire. And no one would take that from him. Societal rules be damned.

* * *

_A year ago_

Gilbert lied on the warm summer grass under the bright sun, writhing in pain. _Fuck!_ He wasn't dying, why wasn't this working? Wasn't this supposed to kill him?

He was still very alive, except his entire being was burning as if on fire. He had laid there for at least 10 minutes just taking the pain, hoping he'd burst into flames or disintegrate at any moment! But the longer he waited, the more he lost hope. No, this didn't kill him either.

He screamed in frustration as he rolled onto his knees, crawling away from the sun to shield himself under the shade of the trees. Once he arrived, he turned to drop himself on his back and cool under the shade. His chest heaved roughly and he brought his arm up to check the condition of his still slightly stinging skin. Perfect. It looked untouched, all that pain and not a damn thing to show it was even close to working

He growled, slamming his fist onto the ground as tears threatened to spill from his eyes in frustration. Nothing worked! Why was he damned to live in this retched state!

He couldn't force himself to stab a stake through his heart, the sun didn't kill him, shoving garlic down his throat did nothing but give him a stomach ache until his stomach pushed them back out, starving himself did nothing – he'd only a few times since his turning months ago and his body still refused to give in to starvation. His instincts would beat his will to die.

He didn't want this life. He didn't want to leave his family in fear that his hunger would overpower his will, he didn't want to live an eternity in loneliness, he didn't want to kill people to survive. This wasn't fair!

He was exhausted… just so tired. His body still stung from the burning he went through, and his body was weak from starvation. When he realized he couldn't stop himself from feeding when he was surrounded by people, he ran to the forest to make sure he couldn't hurt another human. They didn't deserve to become food to a monster.

His eyelids felt heavy and he felt relieved. Sleep was one of the few times he had a chance to rest… pretend he wasn't this…thing. Dream of the life he had before of a loving big brother, a loyal friend, an enthusiastic worker.

* * *

Gilbert's eyes shot open when he suddenly felt sudden pressure on his chest. It took a few moments for his vision to straighten up when he found himself looking into dull – nearly lifeless – brown eyes. A man stood before him, draped in white robes with a black collar that contrasted with the rest of his attire. He had one foot pressed against his chest, holding him down harshly as he continued to study his face without emotion. They continued to stare at each other for a few moments until Gilbert looked above himself to find his arms latched together tightly a net that seemed to be made of metal.

Wait… he recognized that device.

His eyes widened when realization hit him. These were one of the specialty devices used for vampires. These latches grasped into your skin with small hooks covered in poison that dulled the senses and severely weakened any movement. He moved his hands slightly just to confirm, and the pain that shot down his arms from the hooks stabbing deeper confirmed it. He could only guess the same had been done to his legs if his inability to move them said anything, but the hunters robe had been covering his view.

He would've hugged him if he could, yes! Finally! Someone who specialized in killing his kind had found him.

He couldn't help but laugh in relief, feeling tears streaming down his cheeks when he finally decided to return his gaze at the blessed hunter who had him under his clutches. He would be the one who would finally take him out of his misery.

The hunter's eyes closed to thin slits, watching him curiously. He realized he must have seemed mad for being so happy, but he could care less as he saw the boy, who looked no older than himself; reach into his pristine white robes. He pulled out a beautiful silver dagger, completely covered in engraving of a language he could not recognize.

He bent down over Gilbert, with a free hand reached out to stroke his cheek softly. "Sleep well." He whispered before he reached down to rip open Gilbert's shirt.

He positioned the dagger over his once beating heart and prepared to plunge it in. he looked away from Gilbert's eyes, and despite the empty expression, Gilbert could tell the hunter must have been new. His inner turmoil was evident from his slowness.

Gilbert smiled; glad he at least had the chance to see his savior.

"Thank you" he whispered, before closing his eyes and resigning to his fate.

Gilbert waited for the pain, but it never came.

He peered open one eye to stare at the hunter, trying to figure out what the hell he was waiting for, maybe berate him for his slowness. But what he saw made all words escape his mind.

The once-stoic faced hunter was staring at him, eyes wide in shock.

"W-what are you waiting for?" Gilbert asked shakily. The hunter continued to stare at him in silence, dagger still positioned over his chest, "Kill me! I'm a monster! Please!" he shouted, growing exasperated. No no no, he could NOT have gotten the one hunter with emotions!

The hunter visibly flinched, biting his lip slightly. He shut his eyes and his hands gripped the dagger tighter. Yes, you can do it Mr. Hunter, come on Gilbert mentally pleaded.

He nearly sobbed when the hunter abruptly threw the dagger to the side, rushing to get away from Gilbert. "I CAN'T! I CAN'T DO IT!" he screamed, burying his face into his hands.

Gilbert continued to stare at him in confusion until it hit him; he wasn't going to kill him. "FUCK!" he growled, slamming his head back into the ground. He was so close! So. Fucking. Close! "WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO SUFFER? WHY CAN'T I HAVE A FUCKING BREAK, JUST THIS ONCE!" Gilbert screamed to the heavens.

"You don't deserve it…" he suddenly heard. He stiffened, did his ears go bad? Had he finally lost it.

"You're… you're not a monster" wait. He lifted his head slightly to stare at the hunter who had gotten closer now, seemingly composed once again save for his now slightly disheveled hair.

"You don't deserve it! You're… you're not a monster!" the hunter suddenly spoke up loudly.

Gilbert visibly flinched, his mind in a frenzy of thoughts. So many questions and pleads.

"What?" was all he could manage to say.

The hunter seemed to ponder his words for a while before he replied, "I've been watching you for a few weeks now, you know." He started. Gilbert stared at him, bewildered, how had he not noticed him before?

"I saw you. Trying to kill yourself, I mean." He bit his lips slightly, "I… you're not a monster, are you?"

Gilbert's brows furrowed in confusion, "what? Don't you see what I am!? I'm a monster, I've killed your people!" he shouted.

The hunter visibly flinched at hearing that last part. "Yes, you've killed, but no, you're not a monster. You didn't want to, did you?" he asked. Gilbert didn't reply, so he continued anyways, "You're… different. In the last few weeks, you've done nothing but try to kill yourself, or ask the heavens why you were damned, begging for a chance to go back to normal… you talk to yourself a lot, you know" he said, chuckling slightly at the last part. Gilbert was still at a loss for words.

"Most… they kill without a second thought. They don't remorse. And I realized after a while that… your kind is so close to normal humans. Our kind… we kill without thought, we do it in the name of justice and have nothing to show for the countless of deaths. We kill each other so much that we have a name for the collective massacre of each other – war. And those deaths become nothing to us but large numbers. But your people… you kill to survive, just as we kill animals to survive. The only difference is we farm our food, taking away their freedom from birth, and you take down lives only when you need."

He knelt down beside Gilbert and reached up to his wrists, resting his hand on the restraints, "But not all humans are bad, you know" he whispered as he began to undo the restraint. "Just like… not all vampires are bad." He finished, pulling away the restraints.

Gilbert continued to stare at the hunter as if expecting him to admit he was bluffing and drive that dagger into his chest. But it didn't happen, and he instead moved on the remove the restrains on Gilbert's legs.

"Don't…" he finally managed to say. "Please, don't do this to me…"

The hunter stared at him in confusion, prompting him to continue.

"If you don't kill me, what will I do? I can't go back to my family, I can't risk killing them! I don't know any other vampires, I'm alone, and I just want this to be over right now!" he pleaded, tears pooling in his eyes.

The hunter smiled at him, shaking his head softly.

"You're not alone." He said. Gilbert's eyebrows rose in shock – he couldn't possibly be implying that…

"What kind of a hunter would I be if I let a vampire go free?" he said.

"W-what?" Gilbert stuttered out.

The hunter extended a hand towards him, "Feliciano Vargas of La Morte clan from Italy, now your new babysitter" he winked playfully.

Gilbert continued to gawk at him until he realized what Feliciano was waiting for, and he shakily extended his arm to grasp his hand. "Gilbert… Beilschmidt." He said, a real smile gracing his features for the first time in months, "Your new vampire."

* * *

Note: In case if you couldn't tell, Feliciano now draws and stores his own blood regularly to feed Gilbert. I actually really like how this is going so far. They are so adorable… especially together! I'm actually shocked at how non-existent Pruita fics are since this pairing is one of the most canon ones with Prussia openly asking Italy out on dates, saying he loves him, ETC. Well, enough complaining, I will singlehandedly fill up the Pruita section myself if I must!

The next chapter will be pretty cute, so look forward to that!

Preview: Feliciano suddenly yelped, and the vampire nearly smacked himself when he realized he squeezed Feliciano's butt without thought_. Damn! My hands have a mind of their own!_

Yeaahhh…

All reviews in general would be much loved! I enjoy seeing readers voice their thoughts, and I especially appreciate constructive criticism. I feed off your reviews, don't starve meeeeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: OvO oh my god, 4 reviews! Thank you thank you, I appreciate those of you who favorites, followed, and/or reviewed, it truly made me happy with every notification. And yes yes, happy chapter! Oh and in case you didn't read it from the last chapter note, vampires can and do eat human food, and it can sustain them temporarily, but they still regularly need blood. It's like candy is to us. Tastes good, but they'd die if they try to live off it.

* * *

Gilbert treaded down the empty path, the moon high up in the sky along with a ceiling of stars well illuminating his path. The air stung slightly with the cold and surrounding light blanket of snow that surrounded him. The light chatters of the few animal creatures that remained could be heard, breaking what would be complete silence.

He couldn't see him, but he knew Feliciano was following his just a few yards away. They had been traveling for about an hour when Gilbert had started their new journey. He knew Feliciano would follow no matter what, they frequently hopped from village to village, staying temporarily and leaving once more to venture new lands.

"Felicianooo," he sing songed once he grew tired of being 'alone', "I know you're there" he announced with a smirk.

He heard giggling behind him before he turned to see the Italian finally out of the surrounding trees, and began following him in the open.

Gilbert pouted, "Come on! Run run!" he called out, waving him over.

Feliciano let out and exaggerated whine, throwing his hands into the air, "But you're so far!" he called back, I'll die of exhaustion running these whole" he paused to look at the path, trying to guess the distance between them, "30 feet!" he guessed. You have to come over here and carry me if you want us to be in the same pace." He offered, the same goofy grin on his face that Gilbert grew to adore.

Despite knowing that Feliciano was joking, Gilbert took that offer gladly. Feliciano stopped on his tracks when he suddenly saw Gilbert running at him, full speed. "Gilbert what are yAAAAHHHHHHH" he screamed when Gilbert suddenly grasped him during his sprint, faster than any human could run being one of the perks of being a vampire, and flung him over his shoulder fireman style.

"Gilbert PUT ME DOWN!" he shrieked, trying to grasp to anything but only managing to hold the back of Gilbert's clothes, which he gladly held onto for dear life. Gilbert was laughing the entire time, stopping abruptly to turn in a second as he began sprinting towards the other direction.

"Come on Feli, enjoy the ride! You asked for it!" he shouted happily, laughing to himself when he realized he quite literally swept Feliciano off his feet.

"Not when I feel like I'm going to fall at any second!" Feliciano whined back loudly. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at the terror in the hunter's voice, weren't they supposed to be terrifying? He was fully aware of Feli's abilities, but was glad that it didn't stop him from being the slightly over sensitive and goofy man that he was. Most people would assume he was easy to bully and defeat, something many people who tried to jump Feliciano or Gilbert in their travels together quickly learned was not accurate at all if the broken bones they earned were anything to go by.

"Fine" Gilbert finally relented, pausing his run. Feliciano scrambled to get off but was shocked when Gilbert suddenly turned around in front of him and knelt on the ground.

"Gilbert?" he asked, confused as to what the vampire was doing.

"Get on!" Gilbert replied, his hands positioned behind him, "I'm going to be your mighty awesome steed for the night!"

Feliciano smiled, "That's more like it" he said before coming behind the albino and positioning himself in the piggy-back ride position, arms tightly wrapped around Gilbert's neck and legs clung to his hips. Gilbert resisted the urge to pass out at the feeling of Feliciano's butt sitting on his positioned hands, so very soft and squishable…

Feliciano suddenly yelped, and the vampire nearly smacked himself when he realized he squeezed his butt without thought_. Damn! My hands have a mind of their own!_

Gilbert tried to laugh it off, "sorry!" he called back, "gotta make sure your seated well" he tried to explain, nervously chuckling. Feliciano merely smiled before resting his chin on Gilbert's shoulder, nodding slightly. "I am! So let's going, my mighty horse" he giggled, squeezing Gilbert's neck slightly.

Gilbert fought the rapidly growing blush on his cheeks and got up, "WE RIDE!" he shouted as he took off once again.

* * *

It had taken about half an hour of steadily running, not to his full ability since he didn't want to risk dropping the clinging Feliciano at his back, until they finally approached a new village. Gilbert had slowed down to a brisk walk at this point, but he still refused to let Feliciano down. Feeling that butt was a once in a lifetime chance, he was going to enjoy it as much as he could.

They saw bright lights from a distance, a stark contrast to the darkness of the night surrounding them. "Gilbert! It looks like we arrived in time for some kind of festival in these regions!" Feliciano shouted happily, slapping Gilbert's shoulders. Gilbert cocked his head curiously, "I wonder what kind of festival they're having in the middle of winter" Gilbert wondered aloud.

Feliciano hummed thoughtfully by Gilbert's ear, "I know of some regions that celebrate the winter solstice… perhaps it is this? It's around that time, if I'm not mistaken" he thought aloud.

Gilbert smiled, "Well if it is, what better way to get acquainted with our temporary stop for now?" he said, picking up the pace excitedly towards the awaiting lights.

* * *

It had taken no more than 10 minutes to arrive at their destination, slightly overwhelmed by the bright lights decorating the small village and the people who laughed, danced, sang together merrily up and down the dirt streets. Vendors lined the street offering free food, games, and goods to all the attendees. There were large bonfires scattered in every few street intersections, surrounded by people retelling stories of legends that must have been passed down for generations by mouth.

Their happiness was contagious and soon they both found themselves mixed in the flow of things, joyfully joining the locals to their festival which they found out was in fact to celebrate the solstice, the shortest day of the year.

"Gilbert, close your eyes and say ah!" Feliciano encouraged, hiding the treat behind his back. Gilbert grinned and closed his eyes, opening his mouth widely with an exaggerated "ahhhh" coming from his mouth as he waited for Feliciano's sure to be awesome treat.

Feliciano covered his mouth with his free hand to muffle his giggles as his other hand held a small red pepper, given to him as "the hottest pepper in this world". What better way to test those claims than to use Gilbert as a guinea pig?

He gently placed the pepper into Gilbert's mouth and watching him close it, pushing the pepper around his mouth with his tongue before placing it between his teeth, an audible crunch sounded from his mouth.

At once, Gilbert's eyes shot open comically wide at the sudden inferno released inside of his mouth. He immediately spit out the crushed remains of the pepper, frantically looking around for a source of water to cool down his mouth while Feliciano couldn't stop laughing at the sight.

"Gilbert, here" Feliciano pulled out a water canteen he prepared, knowing the albino would need it. Gilbert spun around quickly with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and immediately took the canteen, chugging it down in one go.

After a few moments of collecting himself, chest still heaving slightly, he looked up to glare at Feliciano again who was still fighting off the giggles. "That… was not awesome… that was cruel" he panted out.

Feliciano nodded, "At least I know not to eat that now!" he replied happily, turning around to lead them through the festival again, "Come on! We have so much more to see!"

Gilbert smiled, "Wait up!" he called, quickly trailing off after his favorite Italian.

* * *

At the end of the night their bellies were full, clothes were stained, and bodies were exhausted. Despite all this, their smiles were wider than ever as lay side by side just outside the village in the snowy woods to enjoy some peace and quiet.

Gilbert turned to Feliciano, "aren't you worried about getting sick?" he asked, noting that Feliciano was already shivering. He himself was cold by default, so it had no effect (affect) on his, but it was obviously a different story for his little human hunter.

"Hmmm" Feliciano hummed thoughtfully, "I don't think I will" he said, "my body isn't that weak, I haven't gotten sick in years" he looked rather proud of himself at that fact.

Gilbert thought for a few seconds, coming up with a genius idea.

"Feliciano, we can never be too safe you know" Gilbert started, a barely visible blush forming on his cheeks. Feliciano looked up at him questioningly.

Gilbert said nothing more and instead decided to just do it. He scooted closer to Feliciano, untying his thick cloak to spread it open before grabbing Feliciano's arm to pull him in. "Come on, it's warmer in here" he explained.

He was too busy tring to look away to hide his own blush to notice the one also flaring on the hunter's cheeks as well as he nodded and curled up at the vampires side, allowing him to envelop them both in his cloak.

"Thank you" Feliciano whispered, laying his head on the vampire's chest, choosing to stare at the quickly brightening night sky indicating day time was soon to arrive.

Gilbert only hummed softly in, closing his eyes as he subconsciously buried his nose in Feliciano's hair.

It didn't take long for Gilbert to fall asleep first, snoring softly. Feliciano looked up at his sleeping face, resisting the urge to just grab his face and nuzzle it till he woke up and paid attention to him again. But his eyelids began drooping as well and he decided he'd leave that method of waking him up for another day. He took advantage the other's unconscious state to place a quick peck on his cheek before resting back on his chest, and letting sleep take him.

"ACHOO!" Gilbert rubbed his nose for the hundredth time that day while Feliciano ran around their temporary room in the Inn they found in the village. They woke up when Gilbert's violent sneezing startled them both up, and it didn't take long for them to figure out that Gilbert was the only one who had gotten sick. As a result they decided to find a place to stay indoors to avoid Gilbert getting worse.

"Feliiiiii" Gilbert whined pitifully, "this wasn't supposed to happen!" he was (just a little … of course) hoping that Feliciano would get sick so he could play nurse and dote on his little hunter all day, and maybe get a few kisses of gratitude afterwards. But nooooooo, he just had to be the sick one!

"I know I know" Feliciano chided, returning from the washroom with cool water and a rag," but, you can't change it so just be happy you're not going through it alone" he added happily. He knelt down Gilbert's side and immediately pulled off the blanket causing Gilbert to whine louder as he attempted to reach for the blanket.

"No! You have a fever and you know you can't use blankets right now. Besides, we're in a room! It's not that cold" Feliciano tried to reason with Gilbert as he wrung out the cold towel, folding it gently over Gilbert's head.

Gilbert continued to shiver as he watched Feliciano tend to him. Admittedly, he was very happy with the attention. But he still felt like shit.

He sighed softly, resigning to his fate as playing the sick patient while Feli nursed over him, content to the fact that Feliciano would not disappear during the day at random times to send reports back to his land and receive money. As far as his clan knew, he was still killing vampires at every turn.

He smiled softly as he thought about the fact that Feliciano had changed his entire life to pretty much revolve around him, and vice versa. If he wasn't so sure Feliciano was straight, with all the women he flirts with, he'd say he love him back!

Hah, that would be the day…

"Gilbert, are you hungry?"

Gilbert shook his head out of his reverie before looking up at Feliciano who was kneeling over him, a bowl of what he assumed to be soup if the steam indicated anything in his hands.

Gilbert smiled; nodding as he carefully pushed himself to sit up. It was then he noted that Feliciano did in fact make soup, but the dark crimson color to the broth indicated that he had added his own blood to the mix.

"Now say 'ah'" Feliciano cooed playfully, "come on Gil, open wide" he taunted.

Gilbert growled, only half-irritated, "you're lucky I'm sick, or you'd be starting another war". He still obediently opened his mouth and grunted slightly when Feliciano immediately popped a spoonful of broth into his mouth.

Feliciano laughed, "Yes, which is exactly why I'm going to use every minute of you being sick to have my fill of fun!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and swallowed, "Alright, but just be prepared for when I'm strong and healthy again" he warned.

Feliciano nodded, "I'll make sure to prepare."

* * *

Note: Now I'm really craving Borscht (a blood red Russian soup). Tastes good.

So, how is the story so far? I hope it's enjoyable and that my writing isn't too atrocious. In case if you haven't noticed, I tend to keep my writing short and to the point. I don't enjoy a giant chunk of text describing how someone feels or what water flowing down a river looks like since I usually skip over it in stories and end up skimming the whole damn story when reading. Short and to the point, I like.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, last chapter before we get into the actual story plot. And for guesT182 who reviewed, I just want to assure you, neither of them is dying. I assure you, it'll be a happy end. Which I know if you've read my other fics, you'll find it hard to believe xD but just trust me.

And in case if anyone is wondering, in my head the inn rooms are like stereotypical Japanese inns with the paper sliding doors and made of wood. But they're not actually in Japan in the story...

In case if you couldn't tell, the universe is a wee bit wonky and I'm adding things as I go when I find them interesting. Don't worry I won't do anything too crazy or make any plot holes, just nice scenery I want to add for your imagination. Don't be surprised if I add some glitter trees, "ah, the famed glitter trees from which the famed substance of glitter comes from" gilbert will say in awe, "how interesting..." And then he would take an axe out and cuts it down. "FELIIIII, I GOT YOU FLOWERS!" as he's lugging a giant shimmering tree behind him.

OK now I'm tempted to do it... We shall see...

Ok I'll stop talking before I decide to make Pruita Dr Seuss universe sort in the authors note.

* * *

Gilbert was the first one to wake up, rolling over to find a still sleeping Feliciano at his side. He smiled to himself, poor guy, must've exhausted himself nursing over him all day. He felt a twinge of guilt at the thought but was more overwhelmed by the feeling of joy at knowing how much Feliciano must've cared for him enough to lose sleep over, and he knew how important sleep was to Feliciano. He dared wake him up one time during a "siesta" and quickly learned what it was like to feel your body contorted to a pretzel.

Never again.

Not that he had to worry about waking Feliciano up this morning because it only took a few minutes after him waking up that Feliciano began to stir next to him.

"Good morning" Gilbert greeted, grinning at the zoned out look Feliciano gave him. Feliciano grunted once before letting his head fall into the sheets again. Gilbert furrowed his brows in confusion before the Italian suddenly jerked up, "I'M AWAKE!" he announced, turning to Gilbert.

"I can see that" he laughed, "Sleep more while you still can, I'm fine now."

Feliciano worried his lip, "Are you sure? I don't mind taking care of you, in fact I like it! Don't put any unnecessary strain on yourself Gilbert" he continued to mumble off about the importance of healthy before Gilbert rolled his eyes and grabbed Feliciano's cheeks, pressing their foreheads together.

Feliciano stared at him with wide eyes, confused. "G-Gilbert?" he felt his cheeks heat up.

"See?" Gilbert suddenly said while pulling away, "No fever, no sniffling nose, I'm fine!" he was mentally screaming at the blush on Feliciano's cheeks though.

"A-ah right! Well, guess you're telling the truth, I'll go get us some water then!" he excused himself, quickly getting out of the room. It was getting much too hot too quickly despite the cold temperatures. Oh no! What if he's getting Gilbert's cold?! That would explain the sudden heat he was feeling! He'd have to be extra careful for now to make sure he didn't fall ill too.

* * *

Gilbert pouted as he looked after Feliciano as he exited, shutting the screen door behind him. he groaned in disappointment, he was really hoping that was some kind of sign! He flopped back onto the bed as he waited for Feliciano to return.

A few minutes later he suddenly heard soft footsteps approaching and the shadow of a figure outside the door. Yes! Feliciano was ba- wait…

The closer he looked, the more he realized that was definitely _not_ Feliciano. Not only did he not recognize their scene, but they were much too tall and so much curvier that it was apparent even in the shadow coming from the thin paper screen of the door. He immediately sat up in alarm, throwing the sheets away from himself as he crouched down ready to spring if he needed to attack, hunters came in all shapes, sizes, and yes – genders.

Knock knock knock

"Sorry to bother you, I was just making sure everything was alright?" came the female voice from the other side. It was then that Gilbert nearly slapped himself for being so paranoid. He recognized that voice as the woman at the front room who rented them the inn room for the night, but in his sickness he was too drowsy to memorize her scent.

"Yes!" he called back.

"Your friend also asked me to bring fresh towels, may I come in to drop them off or should I just leave them at the door?" she asked.

Gilbert looked down at himself making sure he was decent before giving her permission to enter. A tall Slavic woman entered with a stack of towels on her arms covering her large… chest pillows. Yes, chest pillows.

She knelt down to leave the towels by his side, "I hope everything was alright? I remember you looking very ill when you came in yesterday, but you seem to be better…" she said, her worrying was evident in her features.

Gilbert nodded, "Yes, I'm back to my awesome full health!" he announced.

"I'm glad!" she exclaimed with a little clap. She got up, "Well, I won't intrude any longer. If you have any concerns, questions, or requests, feel free to request me at the checking in room as 'Yekatrina' and I'll be ready to help!" she said with a final wave before leaving the room.

'_Huh, what a friendly lady.'_

* * *

When Feliciano returned with more cold water, Gilbert had managed to convince Feliciano he was perfectly healthy, but not before nearly being suffocated by cold soggy rags that was meant to reduce his "fever".

It didn't take long after that that Feliciano enthusiastically pulled him out of bed insisting they go out and venture the village for now and stock up on a few supplies while they could. With slight reluctance, Gilbert pulled on his gloves and his hooded cloak that shielded his face from the sun whenever he had to come out in the day. Being an albino, even as a human, made him used to avoiding the sun already, but this just felt ridiculous!

He obediently followed Feliciano out of the inn and into the cobbled street lined with businesses, "Where are we going" Gilbert asked curiously, surprised to see Feliciano walking fast enough to be ahead of him for once.

He stumbled slightly when Feliciano abruptly stopped in front of him, spinning around to face him. "I saw this specialty market for foreign dishes on the night of the festival" he said, fists held up to his chest and stars shining in his eyes. How could he see stars in his eyes? It wasn't even night time. Was he ok?

"If the display window was anything to go by, they probably have Italian food!" he announced excitedly, turning around to continue his track. "In the past year of traveling with you I haven't had my home food once! I need to take advantage of this golden opportunity!" he was walking faster with every word to the point that Gilbert had to do an awkward jog to keep up.

It only took them a few more minutes to arrive to the small market. It was a both inside and out, but the owners used their space very efficiently. A variety of meats hung lining the walls, stacks of bread in barrels, a multitude of presumably alcoholic drinks in bottles lines the counter and foods were sectioned off by region.

Their ogling was interrupted by the sudden opening of a back door, a pair of bushy eyebrows poked out of the door to stare at them… wait, that wasn't right… upon closer inspection, they realized those eyebrows were indeed attached to a person.

They weren't surprised when they heard the man speak up with a thick English accent, the English were known for being in just about every corner of the world."Good morning, I haven't seen you people around. I take it you're not from here?" he asked with a raised forehead caterpillar.

Feliciano nodded, "We're travelers! Which is why I came here, do you happen to have Italian?" Gilbert was shocked at how straight to the point Feliciano was, for once.

The blond nodded and pointed off to a corner to which Feliciano immediately ran to, leaving Gilbert alone with the owner_. 'That's very kind of you, Feliciano. Nice to know you'd ditch me for food in a second.' _He thought to himself.

He was saved of the awkward silence when the owner leaned over the counter, giving Gilbert a "come hither" motion. Gilbert walked up and the blond immediately leaned over the wooden counter.

"Names Arthur, and I think I have something that may interest you." He whispered.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at that, "And what would that be?" he asked, watching Arthur cautiously.

Arthur backed away and looked left and right before leaning back again, motioning Gilbert closer. Gilbert squinted his eyes but decided to lean in anyways, if worst came to worst, he knew he wouldn't go down easily.

They both paused for a moment when they heard a distant scream of "PASTAAAA" from somewhere in the store before going back to staring at each other.

Arthur smirked at him, "Now as travelers, I know you'd both be thrilled for good deals, money being tight and all I assume." He said.

Gilbert cocked his head curiously but decided to play along and nodded.

"Well, I'll be willing to offer you a great deal on my homemade bread." He whispered, backing off for a moment to look around again before leaning in again. "You see, my boss here refuses to let me sell my bread to the customers for some reason, personally I think it's because he fears the competition, but I'm willing to sneak some for you for a real steal." He said.

Gilbert was about to respond to that when a shrill French scream broke their conversation and Arthur whirled around to stare at the door that just opened and the man standing there. Gilbert took a moment to contemplate how he was able to figure out the man was French just by his scream, but that wasn't important.

The French man immediately began berating Arthur, " DON'T YOU DARE GIVE THAT MAN YOUR ROCKS FOR BREAD VOULEZ-VOUS EMPOISONNER ET AVOIR LE VILLAGE TOUTE PENSE QUE NOUS VENDONS LA NOURRITURE EMPOISONNÉE QUOI VOUS ÉTES FOU-"

"Oh dear it seems he must be broken." The English man duly noted as Gilbert continued to stare at the both of them in confusion.

It was at that horrible moment that Feliciano decided to join in, arms full of food.

"Oh are we talking in our mother tongue?" he asked, loud French could still be heard as Arthur began to snack on some black pieces of coal as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. "I want to join too!" Feliciano announced.

"Wait FELI NO-"

"CIBO È COSÌ INCREDIBILE, NON RIESCO A CREDERE QUANTO HO TROVATO OGGI, QUESTO VILLAGGIO HA QUASI TUTTO CIÒ, HO ANCHE VISTO ALCUNI GATTINI IN ALCUNE CASE PRIMA, MA QUANDO HO CERCATO DI ANDARE DENTRO AL PET CHE ERO CHASE"

Gilbert and Arthur shared a glance understanding each other's pain. It was going to be a while before they left, Gilbert figured. Defeated, he trotted to the counter to pick up on of Arthur's coals he seemed to enjoy so much. What harm could it do?

He took a bite. 'Huh, not as ashy as I thought' he noted as he chewed, then swallowed.

And suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Gilbert woke up to the sound of familiar laughter ringing in his ears. He slowly opened his eyes, taking a few moments to let his eyes adjust to the sudden light, and saw Feliciano leaning over him. it was then he processed the poking feeling against his cheek and realized Feliciano was kneeling by him had been repeatedly prodding him.

"Feliciano… what are you doing?" he asked. It wasn't until Feliciano gave him a confused look that he realized he had accidentally spoken in German. He shook his head slightly and stopped to remember his English before he finally managed to say it again in English.

Feliciano started gigging again, "You passed out when you ate the English man's food! I had to drag you back to our room because you refused to revive." He explained.

"HE POISONED ME!?" Gilbert shouted, immediately trying to get off the ground to find that damned Arthur, but was quickly stopped when Feliciano pushed him back down on the floor.

"Not on purpose, I would've thought so too had I not already tried English 'cuisine' before… The only reason he's still standing is because the English train their young from infanthood to be able to ingest… terrifying food" Feliciano shivered at the thought, "True food warriors they are." He said with a terrified look on his face.

Gilbert nodded slowly deciding it was best not to dwell on it any longer, "So, did you get what you wanted?" he asked.

Feliciano broke out of his reverie and immediately bounced up and turned around revealing a gigantic bag strapped to him that must've held enough food to feed a small village. "Yes! I was able to find pasta, dough, coffee, salami, sauces-" Gilbert sat up crossing his legs knowing he'd be sitting there for a while listening to the hunter go on about his finds. He smiled as he rested his elbows on his knees and laid his chin on his hands letting Feliciano ramble on.

It was a good day, he decided.

* * *

Well there it is! We finally get into some plot in the next chapter, with a special new guest (our favorite lovely Russian we all know and love). Excited! Don't worry, he WON'T be the evil villain or some kind of love triangle addition, in fact, he's going to get a side story after I finish writing this one since I saw the chance and took it.

All your favorites, follows, and especially reviews are much appreciated. Thank you! I hope I can continue you entertain you.


End file.
